


You and What Army?

by DragonFanatic27



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFanatic27/pseuds/DragonFanatic27
Relationships: Peter Pan | Malcolm/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pan | Malcolm/You
Kudos: 2





	You and What Army?

The days were long, but every night seemed to be longer than the last. All you could hear was the sounds of the children crying for their parents and the homes they had left behind.


End file.
